spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Therapy Wars
Therapy Wars is a side mission from South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary With the suggestion of Mr. Tweak, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are brought into relationship counselling with the school counselor, with The New Kid playing the role as mediator to have their relationship rekindled. Walkthrough After completing Ghost Reconciler, this mission will eventually become available. Usually, Wonder Tweek will ask The New Kid to come to South Park Elementary after the New Kid joins Freedom Pals. To begin, meet up with Craig, Tweek, and Mr. Mackey in the school gym. Here, Craig and Tweek are still giving each other the silent treatment. While Craig demands Tweek to talk, Tweek refuses to speak regarding Craig's attitude, and The New Kid, as always, remain silent regardless of their responses. Realizing the awkward difficulty of the situation, Mr. Mackey decides Tweek and Craig should face their "Expectations", along with many other relationship issues. Mr. Mackey then proceeds to ask Super Craig, Wonder Tweek and The New Kid to confront all of them in combat. Battle: Therapy Kids The battle is not too hard, use shock damage to deal with assassins and you will be fine. However, if you knock out the Expectation kid first, more of them will come up. Eventually, Mr. Mackey will then state that "Expectations" will continue to overwhelm, making Wonder Tweek and Super Craig realize that they have to overcome their differences together, unlocking a new Ultimate move as a result: Eros Eruption. Use the new Ultimate move to knock out the remaining enemies. This Ultimate does massive damage while inflicting the Confused status to each target as well. You can now use this Ultimate move when controlling either Wonder Tweek or Super Craig in battle. Upon victory, you will receive the Triumph of the Heart artifact, and the Super Craig Character Sheet and Wonder Tweek Character Sheet. After the battle, a short cut scene will play, with Mr. Mackey asking if Wonder Tweek and Super Craig are feeling better, with both of them saying that they do. Both Wonder Tweek and Super Craig proceed to leave to get their laptop, as Mr. Mackey thanks The New Kid for acting as mediator. Mr. Mackey then proceeds to kick one of the knocked out Therapy Kids; once the cut scene ends, the mission will be fully complete. Gallery 20180318184750_1.jpg|Mr. Mackey gives a call 20180319171211_1.jpg|Entering the Gym 20180319171214_1.jpg|"Oh hey New Kid, glad to have you here, please have a seat." 20180319171249_1.jpg|The couple giving each other the silent treatment 20180319171258_1.jpg|"Okay boys, shall we begin m'kay?" 20180319171308_1.jpg|"I think he has something he should say to me." 20180319171311_1.jpg|"All right Tweek, maybe you want to start first, m'kay?" 20180319171312_1.jpg|"I have nothing to say if that’s his attitude!" 20180319171315_1.jpg|"All right New Kid, maybe you have something to say, m'kay?" 20180319171319_1.jpg|The New Kid remaining silent as always. 20180319171336_1.jpg|Let's have our negative feelings come out. 20180319171356_1.jpg|The Therapy Kids (from left: Withdrawal, Victimizaion, Accusations, Expectations and Resentments). 20180319171408_1.jpg|"Go fuck'em up!" 20180319171438_1.jpg|The combat against the Therapy Kids 20180319171653_1.jpg|"Tweek, he's right. We only going to get rid of these Expectations, and everything else. If we do it together." 20180319171701_1.jpg|"Craig......" 20180319171712_1.jpg|Tweek lightening up after listening to Craig's statement. 20180319171718_1.jpg|"Let's do it, Craig!" 20180319171730_1.jpg|The new Ultimate ability highlighted with a firework effect. 20180319171755_1.jpg|"Now it is the time, lend me your strength!" 20180319171758_1.jpg|"Okay...Let's work together!" 20180319171801_1.jpg|"The overflowing love becomes one..." 20180319171805_1.jpg|"...and fills the world!" 20180319171807_1.jpg|"Let's Fighting Love!" 20180319171827_1.jpg|"You boys feeling better now?" 20180319171837_1.jpg|"But I think we both wanna do it right now." Gameplay Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Therapy_Kids_Boss_Fight_29|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Trivia * Eros Eruption serves as a permanent Ultimate move for both Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, if you complete this quest. * The soundtrack that is played during Eros Eruption is taken from the J-pop song specifically created for the South Park episode "Good Times with Weapons". * From this mission onwards, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek will have supportive dialogue towards each other during the rest of the game. If this mission is not completed, however, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek will frequently argue and make negative comments to each other. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Missions Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Quests